Quiero estar a tú lado
by Hel P. Ilias
Summary: Una continuación alterna del manga, con un futuro entre Gon y Killua como pareja. Por lo tanto si usted no ah leído el manga no se moleste en leer o le arruinaré todo el manga (xD)... Debido a que está basado en el manga real (hasta donde se quedo actualmente).
1. Partida x Y x arrepentimientos

Quiero seguir a tu lado.

Capítulo 1.

Partida arrepentimientos

Sus aventuras juntos habían terminado en el momento en el que Killua decidió seguir su camino con Alluka para recorrer el mundo, y Gon con su padre Ging.

No sé vieron más desde su despedida, sin embargo se escribían casi siempre.

Killua no se había separado de Gon por los motivos que hizo creer a su mejor amigo.

El se marcho porque no tenía alternativa, sabía que tenía sentimientos por Gon y se dio cuenta la primera vez que se separo de él y eso ocurrió cuando volvió a su casa después de matar a un anciano en la prueba del cazador, claro fue rescatado por Gon.

Desde ese instante era más difícil estar cerca de Gon y aparentar que lo quería... pero sólo como un amigo. En reiteradas ocasiones se desvelaba pensando en cómo sería si Gon tuviera exactamente los mismos sentimientos que él. Pero para Killua, desgraciadamente eso nunca iba a suceder.

Por otro lado Gon era un cabeza hueca que no sabía distinguir sus sentimientos hacía otras personas. Quería a Killua pero a veces sentía que era más que eso y bueno... eso significaba para Gon "súper amistad"... lo que para el resto de la gente sería 'amor' pero claramente éste no es el caso de Gon.

Afortunadamente con el paso del tiempo todo se aclaro, sí claro. Es obvio que todo siguió igual o peor, de hecho sí era peor porque sus pensamientos eran más turbios y confusos, desde luego Gon seguía teniendo la idea de que era absolutamente natural, pero no se puede confiar mucho en su criterio ya que carece de sentido común.

Killua, como se esperaba escapó o más bien huyo de sus propios sentimientos pero era doloroso teniendo en cuenta de que él era absolutamente consciente de sus emociones pero esto eventualmente no evitaba que se ruborizara después de que Gon decía algo que consideraba (como siempre) "amistoso", claro ya no es necesario mencionar que la inocencia de Gon no le permitía notar las interpretaciones no tan... amistosas.

Gon se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos no eran lo que él creía y... lo hizo demasiado tarde, pues lo supo un segundo después de que Killua se embarco con su hermana para tal vez no volver nunca. Inmediatamente después de ello por fin las lágrimas se manifestaban en su rostro.

-¡Te amo, Killua!- Gritó tratando de desaparecer todos sus sentimientos pero sólo hizo que crecieran el doble y para variar el barco estaba tan lejos ya, que su grito sólo lo escuchó la gente que despedía a alguien también.

'Soy tan tonto' se lo repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Killua sabía que de nuevo había huido pero estaba seguro de que esta vez en verdad era absolutamente necesario sin embargo no estaba feliz. Si tan sólo Gon le hubiera dicho 'Quédate conmigo' él habría desistido de la estúpida idea de irse pero Gon no lo hizo, ¡él no lo dijo!

'¡Maldita sea, Gon, te amo y eres un idiota!'

Alluka observo a su hermano mayor sin poder sonreír por que de nuevo estaba a su lado, él se veía triste.

-Killu - Habló ella al tiempo que Killua enfocaba su atención en ella. Su mirada estaba casi vacía, como solía ser cuando era asesino. - ¿Tu y Gon no se verán más?

-Probablemente - Le dolía y por lo tanto rogaba que Alluka no preguntara más.

-¿Lo extrañas? - Al parecer hoy no era su día de suerte, ya bastaba con tener que a ver dejado a Gon y ahora su hermana se lo recordaba más y más.

-Sí, Alluka, lo extraño... Él era mi mejor amigo - 'Aún que quisiera que hubiéramos podido ser más que mejores amigos' pensó de inmediato encontrando de nuevo esa sensación de dolor en la cabeza

-¿Killua, quiere a Gon de la misma forma que quiere a Alluka? - Killua no tenía idea de cómo contestar esa pregunta. Su corazón latía velozmente y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-Eso ya no importa, porque ya no nos veremos - Era tan injusto para Killua.

¿Y si tal vez Gon si lo amaba? ¿Y si tampoco se atrevía a decírselo?, pero después de todo no valía la pena preguntárselo o si quiera pensar en ello porque nada de eso servía ahora que estaban lejos el uno del otro. Sólo trataba de darse falsas esperanzas sin embargo lo lastimo más.

El interrogatorio por fin cesó y Killua estaba agradecido por ello. Sabía que Alluka sabía algo pero prefirió tratar de no abordar el tema por lo menos mientras estuvieran en el navío.

Mientras su amigo caminaba... Mejor dicho, él erraba (supongo que describe mejor su situación), en un principio tenía la intención de ir a casa con su padre pero eso cambió dos cuadras antes de llegar y decidió caminar sin un aparente rumbo fijo, para ser honesto él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y ni siquiera le importaba lo que en éste momento le pudiera llegar a suceder, era egoísta, era consciente de ello y una vez más no le importó.

Era de noche y pareciera que aún no lo notaba.

Dos horas, tal vez tres pasaron desde que comenzó a deambular, su piel se entumecía a causa del frío que siempre acobija la noche. Nada bueno podía ocurrirle.

'Si tan sólo me hubiera dado cuenta antes... esto no habría pasado... Probablemente' Pero decirlo no cambiaba nada, sólo era una manera inútil de reprocharse, ya que él no sabía a ciencia cierta si Killua lo quería de igual forma que él lo hacía. Intentó recordar si alguna vez Killua actuó de forma más íntima, donde la amistad es sobre pasada para posteriormente convertirse en algo más profundo, recuerdos múltiples acudieron.

Sólo dos cosas pasaron al recordar las innumerables veces que Killua había sido insinuante.

1.- No logro disipar nada en absoluto.

2.- Era un tonto total.

Esta última era en exceso importante y a la vez amarga. Fue importante porque le dio esperanzas de que Killua lo amara y era amarga porque era un recordatorio permanente de su estupidez y que perdió lo más importante debido a la misma.

* * *

_Bueno éste es uno de mis nuevos proyectos. Creo que es uno de los que debe recibir más atención de mi parte debido a que es una continuación alternativa al manga (para ser honesto no estoy muy conforme de que separaran a Gon y Killua) así que disfruten. _

_Creo que eh mejorado en cuanto a mis signos de puntuación y me redacción por lo que juzgue si algo no está bien, lo agradecería mucho._


	2. La llegada x Y x la cuidad oscura

Capítulo 2.

La llegad la ciudad oscura.

El navío arribo en una pequeña isla alejada de Japón, donde la gente vivía cómodamente con todo tipo de abastecimiento y recursos para subsistir. Al igual que una ciudad cualquiera sólo que más pequeña.

Debo admitir que esta isla no es muy conocida y por eso mismo es que había elegido abordar ese barco, en cuanto más lejos mejor y mucho mejor aún sí esta no era muy conocida entre la gente del exterior. En pocas palabras un refugio o mejor dicho... un escondite que con toda dignidad cumplía los requisitos para huir como en éste caso.

Con toda naturalidad los pasajeros abandonaron el barco, llevando con ellos su equipaje. Entre todos estos pasajeros se encontraban Killua y su pequeña hermana Alluka.

-Finalmente hemos llegado - Decía Alluka con emoción.

-Sí, finalmente...- El tono de voz de Killua era incluso más seco de lo que había sido en el barco y eso no era bueno.

El resto de camino a la ciudad principal de la isla de Okinawa fue en silencio e incomodo para Alluka.

Cuando llegaron a Naha-shi se establecieron de inmediato en un hotel muy extravagante y por ende caro. Claro, cada quién tenía su habitación propia.

Killua recordaba que él nunca compartió habitación con alguien que no fuera Gon y esta no sería la excepción y bueno lo mismo era con la cama.

Entrando a su habitación asignada arrojó su equipaje y se tumbo en la cama haciendo que crujiera un poco. Killua no tenía la intención de salir lo que normalmente sería lo contrario teniendo en cuenta que a Gon le encantaba explorar los alrededores pero ahora él ya no estaba. Recordó tantas veces que Gon lo invitó a inspeccionar su entorno.

_ Un año antes. _

'Killua, despierta' Decía Gon entusiasmado acostado al lado de él.

'¿Qué pasa, Gon?' Respondió algo frustrado por ser obligado a abandonar su siesta y un poco adormilado aún.

'Vamos a explorar la ciudad' Sonrió a Killua acercándose a él.

'Gon' Killua comenzó '¿Sabes que son las cuatro de la mañana?' Hizo caso omiso al puchero de Gon y le dio la espalda esperando poder dormir.

'Soy consciente de ello, Killua' Protesto e hizo que Killua lo mirara tomándolo del mentón. Ante esto Killua se sonrojo.

'G-Gon, sólo quiero dormir un poco más' Balbuceo con nerviosismo al mismo tiempo que evitaba la mirada de su amigo. Estaba totalmente avergonzado.

'Vamos, Killu' Empleo un tono dulce acercándose más.

'Gon' Replicó algo exasperado.

'Pero quiero ir contigo' Dijo en su habitual tono infantil.

'Eres un niño' Alego por último y no tuvo más remedio que satisfacer a Gon.

Gon saco la lengua en forma de protesta. 'Gracias por venir conmigo, Killu' Sonrió sinceramente causando otro enrojecimiento en las mejillas de Killua

Ambos se levantaron y se encaminaron en su recorrido por las calles de aquella ciudad.

Ante aquel recuerdo Killua hundió la cabeza en la almohada quedándose dormido después de la tortura mental.

-Gon - Dijo entre sueños.

Gon llegó después de unas horas a su casa, con una cara terrible, bueno era de esperarse. Caminó por el pasillo de la entrada dejando sus zapatos.

-Estoy en casa - Murmuro pretendiendo su habitual tono de voz. -¿Ging? - Preguntó al momento en que no escucho respuesta. Era inútil, no había nadie en casa y todas las luces estaban prendidas. 'Típico' Dijo para sí mismo. -Estoy tan exhausto y tengo tanta hambre - Se agarro el estomago y puso mala cara.

Se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo que consumir o cocinar si es que no había nada preparado. En efecto no había nada ya hecho por lo que no tuvo más elección. Agarro un delantal y preparo algunas cosas.

-¡Killua, está listo!- Grito... Al parecer cocinar hizo que se le olvidara todo pero al momento de finalizar la frase se sintió más lánguido que nunca, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan vulnerable como ahora lo hacía. Llevo su plato a la mesa y se sentó mirando los asientos vacíos.

Comió y se retiro a su habitación, lo único que quería hacer era dormir... dormir porque era lo única forma en la que podía ver a Killua.

La mañana del día siguiente transcurrió normalmente. Hasta que su padre llego.

-¡Gon! - Llego agitado. Gon lo miro un poco sobresaltado. -Tenemos que salir ahora mismo - Ging corrió y comenzó a hacer maletas metiendo todo lo que podía. Gon se asusto por el acto tan repentino de su padre.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó.- ¿Pasó algo malo? -Miro a su padre con curiosidad e impaciencia mientras éste seguía empacando a lo loco.

-Supongo que estas enterado que quiero dejar de ser un miembro del Zodiaco - Gon asintió levemente sin entender a lo que su padre quería llegar. -Bueno resulta que Isaac Netero tiene un hijo cuyo nombre es Beyond, él va a viajar al "continente oscuro" y deseo acompañarlo. A lo que me refiero es que el motivo por el que dejaré de ser miembro del Zodiaco es porque quiero dedicarme a explorar esas tierras. Así que nos iremos en cuanto ellos decidan partir. -Gon quedo atónito... estupefacto, en esos momentos se le podría de llamar de muchas formas a su reacción. Él retrocedió aún estático por la noticia.

-¿Irnos? - Repitió incrédulo.

-Sí, Gon. Ahora apresúrate. -Sin decir nada Gon salió corriendo.

Corrió y corrió hasta que ya no tenía aliento. Lagrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro sin que el pobre de Gon pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo, temblando se sentó recargándose en la pared de algún callejón... o bueno eso parecía.

-¡Killua_!- Gritó desesperado, agarrándose la cabeza porque dolía. Su pecho se comprimió causando un dolor incesante mientras tiritaba. - ¡Por favor regresa... Ayúdame, Killua! -Rogó esperando que todo el mundo lo escuchara pese a que su voz era un hilo. -Te necesito... -Susurro sin dejar de sollozar. Recordó mil veces el rostro de Killua sonriéndose a él, las lágrimas que una vez vio en su rostro, recordó todo lo que pudo sobre Killua y el dolor de su pecho se detuvo. Gon levanto la cabeza con restos de lagrimas en él, sus puños estaban arriba y sonrió al cielo.-Yo después de éste viaje ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE TE VOY A ENCONTRAR, KILLUA!- Decía a todo pulmón o por lo menos lo que su pulmón le permitía.

* * *

_Bueno eh aquí el que sigue. Estoy tratando de poner todo mi empeño en éste así como también estoy trabajando con mis signos de puntuación (no sé si mejoré), pero en fin espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolo. Enjoy~_


	3. Decisión x Y x el continente oscuro

Capítulo 3.

La decisión important el continente oscuro.

Ging iba junto con Gon al encuentro de Beyond para ir al "continente oscuro". Fue largo el camino pero llegaron y encontraron más aspirantes esperando para explorar las tierras desconocidas de aquel misterioso lugar.

-Te estábamos esperando, Ging -Sonrió burlón Pariston.

-Menudo idiota... -Carcajeo Ging obteniendo una mirada de disgusto por parte de Pariston.

Las personas que ahí se encontraban en su mayoría eran Hunters profesionales (Pro Hunters) y hormigas quimera asociadas con la organización, se veía que llevaban esperando un largo rato a Beyond porque éste aún no había llegado.

Gon observo con atención pero no encontró nada interesante, era aburrido en su mayoría pues la gente o estaba platicando o dormía en espera de la llegada del hijo de Netero Isaac por lo que no había mucho de que disfrutar... claro otra cosa sería si estuviera Killua con él. Se encogió de hombros ya resignado de que por el momento Killua no estaba a su lado y digo "por el momento" porque Gon planea, no, mejor dicho el va a traer a Killua de vuelta a su lado no importa lo que tenga que hacer, él definitivamente lo iba a conseguir, Gon sonrió para sus adentros teniendo esta idea en mente.

-Oh, Ging veo que trajiste a tu hijo -Decía Pariston mirando a Gon de manera sorprendida. Ging lo miro interrogativo.

-Bueno ya que esta aquí -Movió el dedo índice.-Lo traje para enseñarle algunas cosas- Decía con aire sabiondo y Gon puso mala cara 'Ging ya me has enseñado suficiente poniéndome todas esas pruebas horribles' pensó decepcionado observando a su padre que ahora hablaba animadamente con Pariston.

-Eres un terrible padre -Pariston respondió con indiferencia causando un escalofrío a Ging por todo el cuerpo, se tenso y replicó al instante.

-Trato de esforzarme -Se defendió avergonzado. Pariston se carcajeo de la escusa de Ging.

Beyond llego por fin en un avión junto con dos hombres a su lado, Gon tenía la impresión de que el más alto era bastante fuerte pero éste sin embargo no era Beyond, era uno de los que lo acompañaban aún así decidió no hacer caso a su corazonada y lo dejo pasar.

-Veo que hay muchos interesados -Dijo sorprendido Beyond. Todos los espectadores lo miraron al tiempo que murmuraban.

Ging frunció el seño y ladeo un poco la cabeza como si no entendiera completamente lo que estaba pasando, dio un paso atrás y Gon lo siguió.

-Partiremos en seguida - Aporto el hombre al lado izquierdo del hijo de Isaac.

Los hombres que en esos momentos acompañaban a Beyond Netero era Hunters profesionales y por lo tanto eran fuertes, con expresiones vacías y grandes músculos con los cuales se podía deducir que ellos habían entrenado casi toda su vida.

Gon no tenía idea de cuándo iba a volver porque una expedición a tierras desconocidas no debía ser fácil ni rápida es más se llevaría mucho tiempo pero él lo decidió, él acompañaría a Ging. Quería encontrar a Killua pero además de su padre otro obstáculo notable era el propio Gon que era conocido por su sed de aventura y curiosidad a sí que era difícil flaquear en un momento como ese.

Subieron el avión y éste despego alejándose más y más de la ciudad hasta ya no lograr distinguirla.

'Éste va a ser un viaje largo' Suspiro Gon que en éste momento sólo quería concentrarse en dormir pero algo seguía inquietándolo, no estaba seguro pero sabía que tenía que ver con uno de los hombres que Beyond traía, trató de no preocuparse demasiado por eso... Y durmió.

Killua despertaba de su sueño profundo tallándose los ojos con cansancio, abriéndolos lentamente reconoció la habitación en la que estaba con un semblante triste pegado al rostro. Trató de no pensar mucho, exactamente porque ese es su principal problema, siempre piensa mucho en los asuntos y esto no le hacía ningún bien, es lo contrario.

'Necesito un baño' Se decía viéndose en un espejo cercano. Él se veía falta, ojeras en ambos lados de los ojos, orbes vacíos, piel más pálida de lo común y por sobre todo débil.

Abrió la llave del agua fría metiéndose para refrescarse mientras cerraba los ojos para relajarse, trató de aclarar un poco el lío que tenía por mente, daba vueltas sin llegar a una buena conclusión la cual era siempre la misma en cualquier forma de verlo, era como un circulo que iba más allá de infinito. 'Gon es un grandísimo idiota sin embargo yo lo soy más' No lograba encontrar un mejor término para su estado.

-No tengo porque lamentarme esto todo el tiempo -Dijo para sí con determinación.-No tengo intención de volver a ver a Gon -Murmuro sabiendo que aquello estaba muy lejos de ser verdad.-Después de todo estoy aquí por Alluka -Y estaba decidido a no buscar a Gon por mucho que lo quisiese (o que lo amara), no reprimiría sus sentimientos por él, pero trataría de desaparecerlos, de olvidarlos o sustituirlos. Estaba seguro de que Gon no sería fácil de olvidar pero quería intentarlo, tal vez se podría enamorar de alguien más y hasta podría gustarle incluso más que Gon, ahora que él está lejos de Gon tiene la oportunidad de conocer gente nueva y por lo tanto volver a enamorarse. Nada está terminado aún, él tiene una nueva oportunidad.

* * *

_Creo que la escuela me distrae demasiado pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo para darme tiempo para escribir esta historia ya que tengo un proyecto ('¡Cuándo dijiste que te ibas!') suspendido para poder concentrarme en esta, así que disfrute y yo tratare de hacerlos esperar lo menos posible__**.**__¡Enjoy! _


	4. EL que se perdió x Y x el que comienza

Capítulo 4.

El que se perdi el que comienza.

Un zumbido hizo que Gon se sobresaltara, despertando de su siesta.

El avión paro frenéticamente y sin la más mínima consideración por sus pasajeros aterrizó estruendosamente. Nadie se preocupó por ello, en realidad a nadie le causo gran impacto sólo compartieron miradas fugaces que se volvían dagas con filo. Se podría decir que en estos momentos querían matarse unos a otros, estrangularse, lo que fuera con tal de satisfacer su sed de poder.

Un señor de edad avanzada se levanto de su asiento con orgullo, el mentón en alto y su mirada cortante. Cerró uno de sus puños y con la otra mano se saco un sable del costado.

'¿Qué demonios esta pasado?' Pensó Gon horrorizado al ver la escena.

Los demás parecían comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, sin pensárselo dos veces se pusieron a la defensiva liberando su Nen.

El hombre (anciano) sonrió al ver el gran alboroto que causo, pero estaba orgulloso porque significaba que los demás habían reconocido su poder y su potencial. Carcajeo un poco antes de comenzar a atacar uno a uno a sus opositores, al parecer sin problema alguno.

-Es más fuerte de lo creí - Comentó un hombre joven, herido del brazo y pecho.

-Sin embargo no piensa mucho - Río el vice presidente de la asociación, dándole una patada certera al anciano que atacaba ferozmente a cada persona que se le plantaba en frente.- ¡No te dejaré hacer lo que se te venga en gana! - Decía Pariston Hill con emoción y una sonrisa retante.

-Oh, no se preocupe señor vice presidente eso ya lo veremos - Esquivo un ataque directo a su quijada.

El anciano saltó antes de que le dieran otra patada, junto sus puños y contraataco directo en la cabeza pero Hill se las arreglo para amortiguar el golpe con su codo izquierdo.

-Patético - Espetó haciendo un mohín en decepción.-Creo que esto no va a pasar de un juego para mí -Se dijo resignado ganando una mirada de odio de parte del hombre mayor.

-Ahora te mostraré que voy en serio -Dio una patada en el costado izquierdo de Pariston, éste fácilmente eludió la arremetida y se rió entre dientes lo cual no duro mucho porque su mentón había recibido un golpe terrible provocando que sangrara.

-Ya veo, la patada fue un señuelo para dejar un punto ciego. Te diré algo -Comenzó a dar múltiples golpes con los puños hasta que uno daño severamente la barbilla. El anciano se sentía mareado y su vista se torno borrosa. -Nunca más dejaré que pase de nuevo -Continuo con el abdomen, el hombre se retorció de dolor mientras de su boca sacaba constantes chorros de sangre.

-Tiene agallas, Hill -Decía con una sonrisa casi satisfactoria.

El anciano se levanto como si nada le hubiera pasado a pesar de que sus heridas aún estaban sangrando. De pronto Pariston estaba atrapado en una especie de barrera hecha con Nen. Pariston golpeaba la barrera pero no servía de nada.

-Conoce mi habilidad de especialización: Contenedor de Nen- Explicó el hombre. -Esta barrera contendrá tus ataques con Nen, claro podrás utilizar Gyo pero lo demás esta sellado por mí, hasta que tu energía sea totalmente inútil contra mí... Así que intenta todo lo que quieras porque no va a funcionar.- Pariston sabía que toda clase de Nen tenía su debilidad, pero por ahora no tenía idea de cuál podría ser una para está ocasión. Diablos estaba muy nervioso.

Gon miraba y tenía inmensas ganas de golpear y entrar en pelea pero Ging no se lo permitía. Supuso que era otra enseñanza de su padre y que pretendía que aprendiera de Pariston, pero Hill seguía sin hacer nada. Nada salvo pensar en una escapatoria rápida y efectiva al mismo tiempo. Al mirar qué Pariston se había quedado sin ideas el anciano rió como descarado, y sínico es decir poco, porque su maldita sonrisa lo decía todo, provocando euforia de parte de Pariston.

-Te tengo una noticia, viejo - Sonrió. Comenzó a usar Koh.

Una inmensa capa de neblina irrumpió en el lugar, siendo tan densa que era difícil saber lo que ahora estaba pasando, no se escuchaban arremetidas ni insultos por parte del los actores del espectáculo. Gon tenía tantas ganas de pelear pero simplemente no podía o más bien no se lo permitían aún que no culpaba a su padre ya que si Killua estuviera con él tampoco lo dejaría hacer semejante imprudencia, rió por lo bajo tan sólo de recordar las innumerables veces que Killua lo detuvo de hacer estupideces a él y sólo a él, pero no era algo de que ponerse orgulloso. Gon luchó contra los estímulos de interferir en la pelea de Pariston y el anciano misterioso.

Cuando toda esa niebla se disperso se podía apreciar como el anciano seguía reteniendo son Nen a Hill. Reía sin parar pensando en la derrota del vice presidente, cuando de pronto su vista se nublo y cayó al suelo con su nuca ensangrentada.

Pariston estaba fuera del campo de Nen que aquel anciano había creado.

-Sorprendente -Murmuro Gon entendiendo el truco de Pariston. Él había usado toda su energía y aparentemente la estaba concentrando en su puño pero no era a sí... El truco estaba en que realmente había utilizado Gyo y hábilmente utilizó la niebla provocada por la fuerza de su aura para poder crear un agujero en el suelo y salir de otro lado. La imagen que todos vieron cuando la niebla se difumino sólo era una imagen residual que hizo pensar a todos que aún estaba en la barrera de Nen y aprovecho para atacar al anciano por detrás.

Pariston estaba débil y difícilmente podía seguir en pie por lo que Ging acudió a ayudarlo.

-Te esforzaste demasiado -Decía Ging sosteniéndolo de los hombros.

-De otra forma las fuerzas se me hubieran acabado en su campo de Nen, además Ging sabes que soy astuto, incluso más que tú... -Sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, debido a esto Ging se hizo el desentendido y lo soltó haciendo que se cayera.

-Ups -Recibió una mirada de dolor y al mismo tiempo de enojo por parte de Pariston. Después de un rato Ging volvió a ayudar a Pariston.

-¡Imbécil! -Reprochó Hill.

-Lo que digas -Evadió el comentario contrario.

Gon sonríe ante ello, ciertamente Ging y Pariston le recordaban a él y a Killua... a excepción de que Ging no estaba enamorado de Pariston y Gon estaba locamente enamorado de su mejor amigo.

* * *

_Voy a ser honesto y decirles que esta historia va para largo así que sean pacientes para que pueda tomar mi tiempo en este Fanfic y por supuesto quedé muy bien. ¡Enjoy!_


End file.
